


TLoSaI Ξx – Intermissions

by jellyfish_link (kibigo)



Series: The Legend of Samus and Ilia [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, Female Masturbation, Female Solo, First Times, Fucking Queer, Gaiden, Oneshot collection, Other, PWP, Queer Fucking, Romance, Smut, The plot is in another castle, Trans Characters, Trans women, bodies, sensual, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibigo/pseuds/jellyfish_link
Summary: A collection of oneshot chapters of mostly-plotless smut. Designed to be able to stand alone, butTLoSaI Ξ “The Meaning of Twilight”provides the plot and the context. This is a companion work.This fic takes place 5–6 years after canon, so please bear that in mind. More tags will be added as the series progresses.





	1. A Routine Distraction (Ilia)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to the Intermissions volume for [TLoSaI Ξ “The Meaning of Twilight”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899557)! These are smutty sex scenes which take place at the same time and in the same universe as the main story. They're totally optional to read, and should stand on their own suitably well.
> 
> Each chapter is pretty short (by my standards; 1000–2000 words), going more in-depth on sexy scenes which might have been alluded to elsewhere. I'll do my best to provide relevant context for those not reading the main story, but otherwise _try_ keep the plot developments to a minimum here.
> 
> Characters and ships will be included in the chapter titles so that you can easily find your favs <3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is literally my first time writing smut ever! It'll be an adventure!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> This oneshot contains discussion of crushes, missing old friends, idle fantasies, clitoral stimulation, moths, nighttime air, masturbation, orgasms, and responsibilities.

Ilia bit her lip, turning away from the window as the sun set outside. It had been nearly six years since the defeat of the Twilight Army, but that time of evening, when shadows descended and the sky clung to its last light, still carried with it a passive feeling of anxiety and unease. Here in the house of her former lover—well, unrequited crush—with the birds outside chirping and squirrels chattering as they prepared for winter, she almost could forget about it all. No, forget was the wrong word—how does one forget something one hardly remembers?—but move on. She could almost move on.

All she needed was the one thing she didn't have, the one person. They had moved on without her, leaving her this house and all their belongings. She had been here far too long to keep pretending this was just a visit, like she once had, or a short housesitting for an old friend. But she could imagine them sharing this space together, perhaps, her and them.

Link.

Ilia reached down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, and then kicked off her capris. Both were placed on the table, folded, next to the dress which had already been set aside for her meeting tonight. She had an hour, maybe an hour-and-a-half, before her attendance would be expected at the village's Town Hall—and given harvest season was nearly upon them, she knew she could expect it to be a stressful, drawn-out affair. It wouldn't do for her to show up already in mourning.

So, for the time being, she decided to pretend that Link was still here.

Ilia traced her fingers lightly up her arm, wondering what it would feel like if it were theirs: their arm, their fingers. She imagined that it had been _their_ shirt and trousers she had folded up so neatly beside her dress, that it was their chest she was tracing now, their fingertips brushing lightly down her own, across her nipples.

“Link…” she whispered, her back pressed against the wall, her hips and shoulders pinned gently with the strength of her own imaginings. “Link, we have a bed…”

Still, she slipped her thumbs gently under the waistband of her panties, tracing lightly along her hipbones before slowly tugging them down. She reached down and picked them up off the floor, noticing that they were already a touch damp. She imagined Link crouching down to remove them, then tracing their hands up her legs, kissing lightly up her thigh, their nose pressing playfully right _there_ , just left of her sex.

Ilia was definitely turned on, now. She granted herself a single touch, a quick kiss, one finger against her labia. Then she quickly escorted herself to bed.

Her sheets were soft, an imported cotton, and Ilia slid into them easily. She imagined holding them open for Link to climb in beside her, cozying up against them, enjoying the feeling of their flesh against hers. But her bed was cold, and it shattered the illusion. She lay there for a while, hugging her pillow, her sheets and comforter pulled up as high as they would go, putting aside her fantasies for just a moment to simply appreciate the sensation of soft fabric against her skin, of her skin against itself, her feet and legs sliding softly against each other as she waited for warmth, her idle hand lightly grazing down her stomach, her hips…

Ilia pressed herself onto her back. This is how things would start, her here, her body relaxed, her legs spread gently, Link pressed softly against her, their lips kissing lightly down her chest. She would be a little impatient; “fuck me,” she'd whisper quietly; the words escaped her lips even now, as her fingers slipped in-between her folds and slowly circled at her clitoris.

“Ahh…” Ilia gasped into the air. “Mm… Yes… Just…”

She reached down with her other hand and guided her fingers onto her nib, moaning deep. Their lips would meet hers, just like this, her back slightly arched, her mind lost to the careful ministrations of their hand. And the kiss would be long, and passionate, even as her legs clamped tightly around theirs and her spirit screamed out for more. She'd break away, arch her hips, call their name, press their hand lower…

Something fluttered against her face, abruptly throwing her out of her fantasy. Her eyes flew open. A large moth had flown in through the open window, and had just tried alighting on her skin.

“Eww! Go! Shoo!” Ilia did her best not to fall straight out of bed as she batted the creature away. Night had fallen fully, by now, and as Ilia chased the bug out the window, she caught the cool breeze against her chest, caressing her skin, giving her goosebumps, as her bare nipples prickled against the darkness. She closed the window tightly, rubbing her arms for warmth.

Then it was back into the warm embrace of her covers, just as quickly as her chilled body would allow.

She took the top this time, nestling into Link's arms, pinning their body gently with a kiss, grinding her hips softly in an admixture of playfulness and lust. There wasn't an insect in the world that could keep her from this, she thought, pressing her palm against her crotch, imagining it was something else, her lover.

Ilia moaned into her pillow. She wanted to come.

She pressed one finger deep inside of her, then slid it out and added another, massaging her clit the whole time. It wasn't a position she was able to maintain for long, soon falling to her side, feeling her toes curl as a reflection of the digits inside her, losing the concentration to even _think_ about Link as she fucked herself hard in their bed.

She was glad she had closed the window, or else she was sure her moans would have been audible to any passersby.

Ilia squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering to herself, as she brought herself to the edge. And, a moment later, she came, gasping, her whole body curling and shaking with the tremors of orgasm.

Gingerly, she slid her fingers out of her body and collapsed, waiting for the world to return.

Her first thought was of Link, and _gods_ , how good it must feel to fall apart, totally spent like this, pressed against someone. The afterglow lasted for ten full minutes, and she let herself bask in each and every one.

Then she crawled out from under the covers, standing and stretching beside her bed, appreciating the limberness and slight soreness that accompanied her every time she masturbated. She felt clean and renewed, despite the fact that her hand reeked of sex. She would need to wash up before she got dressed. She walked over to the basin with a contented sigh.

When Ilia finally stepped outside several minutes later, the night air welcomed her cooly, and she greeted it with a smile.


	2. A Night Under the Stars, Part I (Ashei/Hena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer, because there's some beginning setup and background and context. It's also split into two parts, or else it would be even longer still :P.
> 
> (You should still technically be able to read the two parts independently, so I'm still calling them oneshots, even though, to be fair, they're kind of not.) 
> 
> Probably the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. Arguably why Gender Studies majors shouldn't write smut.
> 
> This oneshot contains discussion of departures, secret apothecaries, “girl pills”, kisses, wanting sex, bashfulness, first times, nudity under the starlight, soft penises, stroking, and sucking cock.

It was her second night at the Fishing Hole, and Ashei knew that it would be her last.

“I'll need to leave early tomorrow,” she told Hena, her—and it still gave her goosebumps to say it—girlfriend. The two of them were reclining on a blanket, laid out in the grass, just outside Hena's house. Hena had talked her into spending one night, and then another, but Ashei really couldn't afford a third.

“Aww, you're sure?” Hena pouted. “I've really enjoyed having you around.”

“Well, Telma will be waiting for me back at the castle, yeah?” Ashei replied. “She's expecting me to stop by.”

“What's so urgent about this meeting, anyway?” Hena asked. “I thought you were just checking up on local news or whatever. Surely _that_ can wait.”

Ashei sighed, sitting up. “It's not just _news_ ,” she said. She had given her story for visiting before they had started dating, and fudged the details. But there was no reason now not to be honest. “Telma… runs a secret apothecary out of the bar for—well, you know. Women like me. I need to restock on pills.”

Hena sat up beside her, looking into her eyes through the night. “ _Oh_ ,” she said.

“Yeah,” Ashei responded.

“That was a _euphemism_.”

“Yeah,” Ashei giggled. “Sorry.”

“Well, in _that_ case,” Hena said, climbing up into her lover's lap and planting the sloppiest of kisses on her lips. “I _suppose_ I can let you out of my sight. But hurry back, okay?”

“Yeah,” Ashei nuzzled her girlfriend's nose, not even trying to hide her goofy, very-much-in-love smile from the darkness. She had been uncertain at first, but she was very glad that she was dating Hena. “Thanks for understanding,” she said.

“Mmm.” Hena was slowly melting down her body, trailing kisses down her jaw, her neck, and it was _very_ distracting. “Girl pills are important, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ashei sighed, letting her lover guide her back down to the blanket. Hena was pressed on top of her, legs coiled around her legs, mouth on her collarbone, now.

They had this sort of thing last night, too, but tonight it felt different, somehow: the urgency Hena brought to her kisses, the way her hips were grinding softly, the unspoken electricity in the air…

“Hena?” Ashei called softly.

Hena slid back up her body and gazed into Ashei's eyes. She gave her lover a quick peck on the lips. “Yes, darling?” she said.

“Do you…” Ashei prided herself on her straightforwardness, but she still had some difficulty phrasing the question. “Are you wanting to have sex?” She could feel her cheeks burning slightly, thankful for the cover of darkness.

Hena pecked her lips again. “Yes,” she said, with no hint of shame. “I do extremely very much want to have sex.” She traced her hands down Ashei's arms, holding her hands, intertwining their fingers, and kissed her again, longer, sweeter, more tenderly. “Do you?” she asked.

Ashei blushed harder. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and was sure Hena could feel it against her chest. “I…” With her lover on top of her, so close, she could feel the warmth pooling inside of her, she could feel herself getting hard and wet. “…I don't know. Can we talk about it?”

Hena rolled off of her, nestling her body cozily against Ashei's side, her head snuggled up in the recess of her shoulder above her right breast. “Yeah, of course, hon,” she said. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Well,” Ashei replied. “I'm really turned on—”

“Yeah?” Hena pecked the corner of her jaw teasingly.

“Yeah.” It felt weird, and at the same time freeing, to be able to admit that to another person, that they were arousing you, and have that be okay. “Yeah, I'm really turned on by you,” Ashei said. “And… I want to explore that with you, yeah? I want to experience you turning me on and playing with me and fucking me, honestly. But at the same time, I feel… like… this is good? Like this is enough? Like, I want you to fuck me but I don't need—or _want_ , I don't think I want—you to make me come? Is that weird?”

“Hmm,” Hena said, thoughtfully. “I mean, I definitely want to be fucked by you _and_ to come. Loudly.” She grinned at Ashei. “But no, I don't think that's especially weird.”

“I've also… I've never done this before? I mean—” Ashei felt silly saying it, but now that she'd started talking, all of her anxieties were spilling out. “I guess you knew that I've never had a girlfriend before now. But it's not like I've ever had a one-night-stand at the castle or anything either. I probably won't be any good, yeah?” Hena was well over half a decade her junior, but in that moment, Ashei felt like the young one. A side effect of being an isolated bedelin woman who had thus far spent her life on snowy mountaintops rather than amongst people, no doubt.

“Babe.” Hena planted a long kiss on Ashei's lips. “It's not like I've had a plethora of great experiences in this area either. This will be new for both of us.” Her voice was soft, and reässuring. “But that's part of why I want it so bad? I want to learn how to do this with you. Plus,” she added, quite pointedly checking her girlfriend out, “I really want you right now, so it's okay.”

“Okay,” Ashei said, taking a deep breath. She caught her girlfriend's eyes. “How do you want me?”

Hena rolled hers, climbing back on top of her, kissing her hard. “Uh. Naked,” she replied, tracing her fingertips lightly down Ashei's chest, over her defined abs, down along her hipbones, hooking her fingers under Ashei's pants. “May I?”

Ashei bit her lip and nodded, sure she was blushing again. Hena's hands made quick work of her belt, and before long her lower half was bare against the wind. It was, honestly, a little cold. “Shirt too, come on,” Hena said, needing Ashei's help to get it off of her.

“Brrrr,” Ashei replied, fully nude under the night sky.

“Oh hush up, snow girl, you'll survive,” Hena said, standing and dropping her trousers unceremoniously before removing her own upper garments. She stood there, for a moment, silhouetted by the moon and the stars, and the lovers admired each other's bodies in the full for the first time.

Ashei reached out for her. “Hurry upppp,” she said. “I'm coldd.”

Hena took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled on top. Ashei's body was warmer and softer and more comfortable than she would have thought possible, and she intertwined her limbs in her lover's and nuzzled deeply into her neck. “Gods, Ashei, are you feeellllinggg thiiissss…”

Ashei moaned softly in response. Hena could feel her lover's cock, soft and moist, against her abdomen, and she ground lightly against it, subconsciously, holding her tight.

“You feel so good,” Ashei whispered, her hands tracing down Hena's back, lightly coming to a rest on her butt.

Hena kissed her deeply, their hips pressed tightly together. Then she slid off, to Ashei's side, fingers tracing down her chest. “You're so soft,” she breathed, fingertips gliding over her breasts and spinning lazy circles over her stomach. She placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's nipple, eliciting another moan. Then she let her hand drop even lower, hovering over her girlfriend's cock. “Is this okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Ashei said, gasping as she felt Hena's fingers explore her shaft.

“Gods, how are you so fucking soft?!” Hena was sliding her fingers up Ashei's member, and she found it a little difficult to respond.

“Sorry…” she gasped, finally. “The pills…”

“I don't mean _flaccid_ , you goof,” Hena replied, kissing her on the lips forcefully and passionately. “I mean fucking _soft_. Gods, I could play with you for hours.”

Ashei would have blushed if she wasn't busy being Incredibly Distracted right now. She went in for another kiss instead.

“Does this feel good?” Hena asked, breaking away lightly from the kiss and nuzzling her cheek. She was stroking Ashei gently, her thumb making slow circles around her head, her fingers applying light pressure to her shaft. It felt amazing, honestly.

“Very,” Ashei sighed. She could feel Hena's lips against her ear, her teeth playing lightly against her lobe.

“Do you mind if I have a taste?” Hena whispered.

Ashei turned her face towards her partner, pulling her hand up, away from her crotch for a moment. “Give me a kiss, first,” she said. “And then you can.”

Hena brushed the hair out of her eyes, leaning close, pressing their lips together. She was obviously hungry, but the kiss was long, and passionate, and caring.

By the time it ended, Ashei was more than ready for her partner's lips to move elsewhere.

“Even when you're hard, you're soft,” Hena marvelled, slipping down in-between her lover's legs. She placed a soft kiss at the base of Ashei's shaft, and felt her whole body arch in response. Playfully, she kissed up her member, sucking gently with her lips as she came to Ashei's head…

…and then Ashei was inside her, and Hena revelled in the experience, in her flavour, the way her muscles were tensing and she was moaning her name and _fuck_ if this wasn't the most fun she had had with another person in her twenty-one years of life and she slid her tongue against her partner's shaft and took her in and out as her hips rocked with her motions and—

“Hena,” Ashei gasped, tugging gently at her shoulders.

Hena blushed and released her, sliding up her lover's body to meet her eyes. “Sorry, was that okay? I just— fuck, you smelled so good and it felt so good having you there inside me and ugh you're fucking hot and I want youuu.” She was a little short of breath, both from sucking her lover's cock and from rambling so excitedly about it afterwards, and when Ashei kissed her, forcefully and passionately, it took what little air she had away. She felt herself being flipped onto the blanket, on her back for the first time that night, her lover on top of her, holding her close. She broke away, gasping a little, laughing.

“It was fine,” Ashei said. “It was really really good. You feel really nice.” She kissed down her partner's neck, squeezing her tight. “I don't think I want anything more though tonight, if that's alright?”

“Of course it's alright,” Hena said, gasping as Ashei's lips reached her collarbone and softly sucked on the skin there. “It's your body, why are you asking _me_ if it's alright?”

“Mmm,” Ashei replied, squeezing her again. “Can I ask another question, then?”

“Yeah, of course.” Hena wasn't sure how well she would be able to answer, given how distracting her girlfriend's teeth and tongue were currently being, but she figured she would give it her best shot.

“I _really_ want to fuck you now,” Ashei said, as if that wasn't obvious.

“I already told you,” Hena said, her fingers tangled up in her girlfriend's short hair. “I want you to make me come.”

Ashei smiled, and pecked her way back up to her lover's mouth. “I'll try my best,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued~.
> 
> If you missed the beginnings of Ashei and Hena's relationship, it's in [Ξy/01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782427/chapters/36719436). I promise there will be some reference to them in the main plotline eventually.
> 
> The word “bedelin” (say it: _beedle-in_ ) is an Ordonian term encompassing, more-or-less, trans and intersex women. Ordonian society doesn't have the same ideas surrounding gender as our contemporary modern one, so using language that reflected that was important to me. I'm definitely planning on going into more detail about this in the main story, too.


End file.
